Love's Devastation
by Kisu No Tora
Summary: Un amour à sens unique est toujours dangereux... N'est ce pas Riza ? A jouer avec le feu, on finit par se brûler...


Couple : Aucun, quoique… On va dire 'amour' à sens unique.

Chanson : « Time is running out » de Muse, album Absolution.

Note : La chanson ne m'appartient pas, mais la traduction si, je l'ai faite moi-même (très bon exercice d'ailleurs, je le recommande à ceux qui sont légèrement fâchés avec l'anglais, comme moi…)

Note 2 : traduction du titre : le ravage de l'amour. J'ai trouvé que ça sonnait beaucoup mieux en anglais n.n

Tention les gens, la personne qui parle est à découvrir… Comme pour « Saute ».

**Love's Devastation**

¤

I think I'm drowning **_Je crois que je me noie,_**  
Asphyxiated **_Asphyxié…_**  
I wanna break this spell **_Je veux briser ce sortilège,  
_**That you've created **_Que tu as crée !_**

Inlassablement…

Tous les jours…

Tu es encore là ce matin, petit rayon de soleil dans ma vie monotone.

J'ai toujours eu, sans me vanter, très bon goût pour les femmes, mais là, je dois dire que…

Tu m'as littéralement ensorcelé…

Tu sembles si…

Forte.

Voilà, c'est ce mot qui te caractérise le mieux, femme forte et fragile si l'on y regarde bien.

Attendant qu'un homme ayant du plomb dans la cervelle voie autre chose en toi qu'un objet de plaisir et de désir.

Mais pour l'instant, tu te contentes de jouer un rôle.

Celui de la femme envoûtante, fatale, inaccessible…

Jouant les insensibles et les solitaires, tu t'amuses à attirer ceux qui posent les yeux sur toi, pour ensuite mieux les éloigner une fois ton petit jeu macabre terminé…

J'y suis tombé, dans ton sale piège…

En un regard, c'était terminé…

Noyé dans tes yeux, enivré de ton parfum, drogué de ta beauté…

Dans la trappe, le dragueur…

¤

You're something beautiful **_Tu es quelque chose de merveilleux,  
_**A contradiction **_Une contradiction…_**  
I wanna play the game **_Je veux jouer le jeu, _**  
I want the friction **_Je veux la friction !_**

J'ai l'impression que tu as presque « besoin » de cette confrontation pour te sentir femme…

Te sentir aimée et attractive…

Deux oppositions…

Femme prude vs aimant à hommes…

Tu les attires dans tes filets, attends bien qu'ils soient accro et les largues une fois qu'ils sont au paroxysme du désir…

Mais moi,

Ce n'est pas la même chose.

Je t'aime d'un véritable amour, peu importe que tu sois à la limite de la schizophrénie.

Si je dois rentrer dans ton piège afin de cerner ta vraie personnalité, je le ferai.

Seulement par amour…

Je te séduirai…

Je te ferai céder…

Je briserai tes défenses…

Te pousserai dans tes derniers retranchements…

Le combat a déjà commencé.

¤  
You will be the death of me **_Tu seras ma mort  
_**Yeah,****you will be the death of me **_Ouais, tu seras ma mort !_**

¤

Bury it **_L'enterrer…_**  
I won't let you bury it **_Je ne te laisserai pas l'enterrer…_**  
I won't let you smother it **_Je ne te laisserai pas l'étouffer…  
_**I won't let you murder it **_Je ne te laisserai pas l'assassiner…_**

A peine ton jeu commencé que tu essayes déjà de me dissuader de continuer…

Mais je résiste, tu n'arriveras pas à me faire lâcher prise.

Cette fois-ci, tu as trouvé plus fort que toi.

Malgré cela, tu continues, encore et encore…

Tu luttes à contre-courant, chérie…

Je suis plus fort que toi, j'ai su percer ta carapace, mais…

C'est trop tard, tu t'es aperçue que tu étais allée trop loin…

Juste assez pour moi.

Our time is running out **_Le temps nous manque…_**  
Our time is running out **_Le temps nous manque…  
_**You can't push it underground **_Tu ne peux pas l'enfoncer sous terre…_**  
You can't stop it screaming out **_Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher d'hurler…_**

¤  
I wanted freedom **_Je voulais la liberté,_**  
Bound and restricted **_Limitée et restreinte_**,  
I tried to give you up **_J'ai tenté de renoncer à toi_**  
But I'm addicted **_Mais je suis accro !_**

Un jeu lasse toujours le joueur, surtout quand il s'aperçoit qu'il perd.

Je me sens comme prisonnier de toi…

Et pourtant, je sais que continuer me conduira à ma perte.

Sorte de drogue dont je ne peux me passer…

Comme tous les drogués, j'ai essayé de me passer de toi…

Sans succès.

Et maintenant, tu vas devoir jouer avec moi, Riza.

Now that you know I'm trapped **_Maintenant que tu me sais piégé,_**

Sense of elation **_Sentiment d'exaltation…  
_**You'd never dream of **_Tu ne rêverais jamais de…_**  
Breaking this fixation **_Briser cette fixation !_**

¤  
You will squeeze the life out of me **_Tu arracheras la vie hors de moi_**

¤**_  
_**  
Bury it **_L'enterrer…_**  
I won't let you bury it **_Je ne te laisserai pas l'enterrer…  
_**I won't let you smother it **_Je ne te laisserai pas l'étouffer…_**  
I won't let you murder it **_Je ne laisserai pas l'assassiner…_**

Ca y est, tu te rends compte que tu es allée trop loin…

Tu essayes encore de me faire comprendre que ça ne mènera nulle-part cette histoire…

Je l'ai déjà dit, c'est trop tard, je suis accro à toi.

Et je ne vais pas te lâcher de si tôt.

Tu n'éteindras jamais cette flamme qui me ronge chaque fois que je te vois,

Que je te touche,

Que je t'embrasse,

Que je te fais l'amour…

Cette même flamme que je retrouve dans tes caresses, tes yeux.

Je sens que tu es à bout…

Tu veux arrêter le jeu, tu en as assez…

Il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que tu ne craques et ne me largues une fois pour toutes.

Mais… Toi aussi,

Tu es devenue accro à ton petit jeu.

Quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne pourras pas t'en défaire toute seule.

Manque de chance,

Moi drogué de toi, et toi de ton jeu…

Il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que l'on cède définitivement…

Our time is running out **_Le temps nous manque…  
_**Our time is running out **_Le temps nous manque…  
_**You can't push it underground **_Tu ne peux pas l'enfoncer sous terrre…_**  
You can't stop it screaming out **_Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher d'hurler…_**  
How did it come to this ? **_Comment en est-on arrivés là ?_**

¤

You will suck the life out of me **_Tu aspireras la vie en dehors de moi…  
_**¤

Bury it **_L'enterrer…_**  
I won't let you bury it **_Je ne te laisserai pas l'enterrer…  
_**I won't let you smother it **_Je ne te laisserai pas l'étouffer…  
_**I won't let you murder it **_Je ne te laisserai pas l'assassiner…_**

Ce soir, nous avons convenu que ce serait notre dernier rendez-vous.

Je ne sais pas si nous tiendrons cette promesse…

L'amour que je ressens pour toi dépasse ton jeu…

Mais, tu as joué avec le feu, Riza…

Cet élément, je le côtoie tous les jours…

En la personne du brun qui nous sert de supérieur…

Quel con, je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas remarqué notre liaison…

Tant pis pour lui.

Il faut maintenant que je me dépêche.

Ma cigarette s'écrase dans une flaque tandis que de l'eau dégouline de mes cheveux blonds…

Ce soir, ton jeu prend fin.

¤  
Our time is running out **_Le temps nous manque…  
_**Our time is running out **_Le temps nous manque…_**  
You can't push it underground **_Tu ne peux pas l'enfoncer sous terre…_**  
You can't stop it screaming out **_Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher d'hurler…_**  
How did it come to this ? **_Comment en est-on arrivés là ?_**

FIN

Petit message à ceux/celles qui sont intéressés : je propose mes services de bêta-lectrice. Si ça vous intéresse, direction mon profil et envoyez-moi un message privé. Voilà.


End file.
